Somewhere Only We Know
by officialwaggler
Summary: Kurt is a servant and Blaine is the young prince that should be getting married. Can a forbidden love come to be in the land of Athoshia? Is Blaine willing to fight to be with the one he truly loves or will he give into marriage. AU. My first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction ever. I haven't been inspired to write for a long time, so I'm thrilled that I got an opportunity to write again. Please let me know what you think and what should happen next, I'd love to know what you think! Thanks!**

**~Alia**

_The boy's stance was nervous but determined as he drew closer, his hazel eyes meeting blue ones in an unwavering stare. Slowly, he encircled the taller boy with strong arms, closing the small distance between them. With a slight smirk he placed his hand around the boy's neck, pulling him closer…_

Kurt Hummel opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the morning sun. He sat up and buried is face in his hands. _Of course it was a dream,_ he thought bitterly, tears sliding down his unwashed cheeks. _Why would _**he**_ be interested in a servant?_ Kurt sighed and glanced out his window, panic filling in his chest as he realized that he was late; his back ached from the memory of the last time this happened.

Scrambling up from his bed, he hit his head on the low ceiling. Hard. Kurt winced and rubbed his now pounding head. He glanced around the servant's quarters, seeing that all the other beds were empty. Why had no one waken him up? Kurt thought as he hurriedly threw on a pair of pants and his poor excuse for shoes. Even though Kurt knew that many of the servants didn't like him, he thought that at least the ones he called friends would have woken him up. Tears sprang to his eyes for the second time this morning. Kurt shook his head, as if that could somehow erase the fact that he wasn't accepted. His back lit on fire at the thought of how late he really was. Kurt raced out the door heading towards the servants' entrance of the castle.

As he ran, his thoughts raced as well. _Oh God, my hair is a disaster. I didn't even get to run a comb through it. I didn't even get to go to the water basin to wash my face._ Even though the castle really had no standards for the lower servants to maintain, Kurt prided himself in putting an effort into his appearance. This was something that a lot of the other male servants did not understand, so of course, they made fun of Kurt for it.

As Kurt sprinted closer to the massive building, he realized that he should probably walk from here. The guards were easily excited when they saw anything that looked remotely suspicious. The Neanderthals rarely thought before shooting their arrows at a running figure. Unfortunately, too many servants had been injured in this way. Taking this into consideration, Kurt slowed his pace to a speedy walk as he came up to the servant entrance.

As he walked through the entrance, past the clearly distracted guards, Kurt thought that he was safe from the snide remarks from the men. He ducked his head and tried to walk as quietly as humanly possible.

"Somebody's late, huh Hummel?" a manly voice grumbled.

Kurt spun around, eyes as wide as saucers. Some guards have been known to beat servants, for little to no reason at all. His heart was beating rapidly as he squinted into the sunlight trying to identify the speaker, but he immediately relaxed as the face smiled at him.

"Noah!" he squeaked excitedly as he ran to give his childhood friend a hug. Both Kurt and Noah (or Puck as many called him) had been brought to the castle to work as servants when they were only six years old. Both of their families couldn't afford to take care of them, so like many families did, they were given to the castle. Both boys were trained to be guards from the moment they arrived. But as they grew older, the former knight, William Schuester, noticed that while Puck filled out into an ideal guard and possibly even a knight, Kurt was more interested in the young prince that would come by and play with them occasionally. He would get distracted from his lessons whenever the young prince came to join them, and this was, of course, a very undesirable trait for a future guard.

So now, as Puck guarded the castle as well as its occupants, while Kurt scrubbed the floors and cleaned – doing woman's work, as his body was not fit for working in the fields with the men. A sad reminder of yet another reason the other males didn't like him. Even though seeing Puck reminded Kurt of what he missed out on, he was still delighted to see the boy he grew up alongside.

"How have you been?" Puck questioned as Kurt calmed down enough to speak normally.

"I've been wel-" Kurt started only to be shot a _you-know-that-I-can-read-you-like-a-scroll-don't-lie-to-me _look. Kurt sighed and continued, "I'm acceptable; I've gotten into a bad habitat of sleeping in. I've had my fair share of lashes in the last few weeks," he laughed nervously, "Speaking of which, Lady Sylvester said that next time I was late I'd get 50 lashes," Kurt winced at the thought of receiving more lashes on his still healing back side.

Puck's eyes widened in shock as Kurt finished speaking, pity etched into his dark, manly features. Kurt's face turned an unbecoming shade of red and stared at the sand at his feet as he started drawing shapes with his toes. Kurt had been raised in an...Unconventional way, to say the least, so when someone actually cared what he was going through it was almost embarrassing.

Puck cleared his throat, "You know," he said with a devilish smirk dancing on his lips, "I'm technically of higher rank then 'Lady Sylvester' - I think I could help you think of a way to get you out of those lashes." A wide grin broke out onto his face, before his face became comically serious. "Sir Hummel, I think I require your services in the palace,"

Kurt giggled (yes, giggled), as Puck led him into the gorgeous palace; even through the servant's entrance it was breathtaking. The marble floors glistened with a freshly cleaned shine, the walls covered in elaborate tapestry with pictures of hunting scenes and well as dragons and Pegasus. The morning sun shone through the stained glass windows causing the whole castle to sparkle and shine. Kurt smiled; sometimes he forgot how beautiful the palace was when all he got to do in it was clean. But seeing it when he was shirking his chores was oh so much more exciting.

As Puck continued to lead Kurt farther into the labyrinth of the castle, he became more and more transfixed at the tapestries as well the paintings of the royal family that hung magnificently on the stone walls. For some reason, the palace seemed empty of authority; only other maids and servants ran around. None of them seemed to question the fact that Kurt wasn't working although he clearly was a servant. _That's what you get for having a guard as your friend, Kurt _mused as yet another servant scurried past them, not even bothering looking up.

Kurt shrugged to himself, and let himself get lost in the artwork. He had never been to this part of the castle; his cleaning section was closer to the banquet halls as well as the enormous staircase. Kurt was so lost in the pictures of battles and stories that it took him a moment to realize that Puck had stopped abruptly in front of him.

_Ooph._ The noise echoed through the corridor as Kurt collided with Puck's back. Puck turned and shot him an annoyed glance. Kurt then realized that they had come up to two very large doors, and that was the reason for the sudden stop. The young guard looked both ways and behind him before slowly sliding a silver key into the shining lock. Then with a gentle push the doors whooshed open revealing another very grand room. But this room was clearly dedicated to the young prince, as the artwork was all of Prince Blaine of Athoshia the Third. 

Kurt felt his eyes widen as he looked at the life-like paintings. His blue eyes magnetically drawn to the painted hazel ones; the prince had been painted in a very regal position (Kurt couldn't help but wonder how uncomfortable that position must have been to hold for all the hours that the painter copied his likeness). Although there were many paintings of the Prince, Kurt was drawn to this one in particular because for once the artist had captured Blaine perfectly. The pools of hazel in his eyes, his defined chin, the soft structure of his cheekbones, and his skin tone was that perfect tanned color that he only got during the summer when he had to train outdoors a lot.

Puck was unfazed by the room of Blaine. Even though Blaine had been Puck's friend too, he didn't find it necessary to stare or even to stay in the room for an elongated amount of time. He walked right through the room and went to open the next door. Not until he turned around to hold the door open for Kurt did he realize that the other boy wasn't behind him. Puck smirked when he saw that his friend was lost in a picture of the prince. Puck was about to call out to Kurt and tell him to hurry the hell up because he wasn't supposed to be in here, but something stopped him. The expression worn on Kurt's face was… _blissful._ He seemed to forget all about his worries and chores and was just lost in the painting. Now Puck wanted that for his friend, but why didn't Kurt get that look when they passed pictures of the land of the dryads and faeries? Or even at the painting of the young princesses?

Puck knitted his eyebrows together as he watched the pale boy gaze into the painting. Kurt look mesmerized as a smile danced upon his lips. Wait! Puck had seen that look before: one of the other guards, Samuel, often got that look on his face when he talked about Lady Quinn. _What's going on with him?_ Puck thought rapidly as he tried to push the idea out of his head. _Kurt's not… is he?_ Puck shook his head and cleared his throat noisily. Kurt snapped his head towards Puck, his eyes round, afraid, Kurt sped walked over to him stammering an apology along the way.

Kurt said something about being fascinated by the level of detail the artist put in. But Puck had too many other thoughts playing in his head to really notice the stammering boy's excuse.

Awkwardly, the two boys walked further into the palace. A dreaded silence hanging over them as they walked. But sure enough, after several more winding hallways and turns, they finally came across another set of doors. Smiling, Puck opened the doors to reveal a small, indoor garden, complete with a fountain in the middle. Several squealing girls raced towards them all shouting Kurt's name. Kurt's eyes lit up at the sight of his friends, and he delightedly hugged them all.

"Let me breath, let me breath," he laughed, "Ladies I haven't seen you in ages!"

Just as the sky is quiet before a thunderstorm, the young ladies went silent, even though their happiness still shone in their eyes. Then finally, one broke the silence.

"Unicorn!" Lady Brittany cried happily as she once again embraced the tall boy.

"Kurt, as you know I auditioned to sing at the Prince's birthday gala," an annoying but loveable voice spoke up, and Kurt's eyebrows shot up waiting for her to finish. "I, of course, got the part," Lady Rachel finished excitedly.

Kurt opened his mouth to say his congratulations but was interrupted by another chorus of voices telling him about everything that had happened since they last met. Which apparently was a lot, because it took a while to get completely filled in.

Lady Brittany had gotten to dance with the Prince at the last ball. Lady Santana got a new dress made especially for her because she wisely complimented the Queen. Lady Rachel had gotten slapped by the Queen for not being quiet (Kurt bit back a laugh on that one). Lady Tina had snuck out to meet one of the visiting Prince's pages named Michael, who apparently fell for her so fast that he requested to move to the palace to work as a page here. The ladies rambled about their many adventures (and misadventures for that matter) and even though Kurt loved them all to death, it made him a bit jealous that while he scrubbed, they sang for the royal family. Nevertheless, Kurt sat through the whole conversation with a grin on his face.

"Ladies," Kurt started with a warm smile (he had a feeling that Lady Rachel was going to go on yet another rant about Lord Finnegan, and as much as Kurt loved her, he couldn't sit through another one of those). "As amazing as it was to see all my favorite maids of honor and get caught up on all the latest palace gossip," he said with a wink, "I'm afraid I must go, there's a very large staircase calling my name," he stated with a singsong voice in hopes that they wouldn't pity him.

The ladies groaned about him having to leave too soon. It wasn't often that they got to have a little ladies chat, because of their rank differences. Even though they got to see Kurt a lot it wasn't proper to ever speak to him in a formal setting. They all embraced once more before Kurt turned to Puck and said in a dramatic tone, "Take me to the stairs!"

Puck laughed but gladly complied; palace gossip wasn't really his thing. He could honestly care less about the dresses the girls wore (unless they showed what he wanted to see) or how they felt about royal issues. But Kurt seemed to enjoy every minute of it. Puck wondered why Kurt got along so well with the girls, it was… strange.

Puck continued to think about this as he led Kurt towards the grand staircase that he knew Kurt would spend the rest of the day scrubbing, only for it to be covered in muck by the next morning. He carefully avoided the 'Prince Blaine' room, for he didn't want a repeat of earlier.

Upon arriving at the palace's grand staircase, Kurt noticed that someone had already brought a bucket of soapy water and a pile of rags at the top of the stairs. _Probably Mercedes, _he mused. As Kurt turned to say good-bye to Puck, a bellowing Lady Sylvester interrupted.

"KURT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEE-" her yell suddenly died in her throat at the sight of Puck, who stood next to Kurt with his arms crossed over his chest. "I-I mean, w-where have you b-been, I was w-worried." Kurt opened his mouth to reply but Puck cut him off.

"He was assisting me with some business around the palace, I hope that's okay?" Puck's voice resounded with authority even though he was several years younger then Lady Sylvester.

Lady Sylvester just nodded rapidly and walked briskly out of the room. Kurt sighed, he knew that he'd hear about this later; even if it wasn't a lashing, he was sure to get in trouble. Lady Sylvester didn't like her authority shaken.

Puck laughed as soon as she was out of sight. "Good-bye Kurt, I really should be getting back to my post," He said with a grin, then his grin vanished as he gestured towards the stairs. "Good luck,"

Kurt awkwardly laughed, hoping that Puck didn't pity him. "It's fine, and thank you for everything," 

Puck smirked and jogged out of the foyer, leaving Kurt alone with the monstrous set of stairs. Kurt sighed, _so we meet again. _He trudged up the dirty stairs to his bucket, and began the tedious process of scrubbing and drying each step appropriately. Although he loved being able to look at himself after each stair had been properly washed and dried, he had done this one too many times to actually find any joy in that.

As he scrubbed, Kurt couldn't help but hum. The foyer was empty and any noise made in it echoed beautifully. Gently, he hummed a song he had overheard a few nights ago while he was cleaning outside the ballroom. He loved the foreign music, it was just so magnificent.

A few minutes later he had finished one stair, Kurt looked behind him at the ninety or more stairs that awaited his attention. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair; _This is going to take a while. _

**Blaine**

"Blaine, we've been through this, you _must _marry, Athoshia needs a future queen." Blaine's father, King Jacob the first, looked at him with a silent begging in his hazel eyes.

"I told you already Father that I have no interest in marrying," Blaine shot back with defiance in his tone, "Why can't I just rule by myself? I don't need a wife,"

King Jacob sighed heavily, placing his face in his hands, "Blaine, just think of the kingdom," he pressed his lips together and walked briskly out of Blaine's bedroom.

Blaine groaned as he fell onto his over-stuffed bed. He gazed up to the intricately carved ceiling and wondered briefly how the mason managed to get up there. Blaine curled up into the fetal position and thought about the prospect of marrying a woman. Truthfully, he didn't even know himself why he was so against marriage. He tried to come up reasons in his head for why he hated the idea so much, but no matter how complicated his excuses got, they never seemed quite right.

Blaine rubbed his hands across his face, laying down isn't helping he decided. He had always thought better when he walked around the castle grounds. So with that he sat up and strode over to the mirror. He studied the face staring back at him as well as what the reflection was wearing. Blaine groaned again when he realized what he looked like; he looked regal. Even though this was expected of the young prince to look this way, Blaine found himself hating it. He would much rather be training with the other young men instead of lounging around the castle.

With one last glance at the mirror, he quickly attempted to fix his much too curly hair. Blaine smirked as it snapped back into the exact same position. _Oh well, _Blaine thought, _it's not like I have anyone to impress. _

Casually, Blaine sauntered out of his room into the long hallway where the royal family resided. Secretly, he hoped that none of his numerous sisters would see him; as much as he loved them he was in no mood to talk.

Blaine decided that he would head to one of his favorite places in the palace, the garden that was just outside the grand foyer. Without much thought he trotted through the hallways making all the necessary turns to reach his destination.

Just as he had nearly reached the foyer, Blaine walked by a very annoyed look Lady Sylvester. She mumbled some formality and kept walking, barely sparing the young prince a moment of her time. Blaine resisted a chuckle until she was out of earshot. Lady Sylvester looked hilarious when she was angry. Still laughing at the sight of Lady Sylvester, he came to the grand staircase.

Although Blaine came here almost daily, he had never actually come across the servant who so diligently cleaned it everyday. Blaine sauntered down the stairs, only to run with a servant covered in grime and rags.

Normally, Blaine didn't give servants much attention, not that he was rude, it's just he didn't want to distract them and get them into trouble on his behalf.

But this time, Blaine froze as a tall, pale boy looked up from his work. A gorgeous boy with beautiful blue eyes stared back up at him.

_Kurt. _

**So what do you think? What should happen next? Honestly I have no idea where this story is going to go so I'd love some input. Please review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so so so sorry this took too long! I could give you excuse after excuse but in all honestly it would be better if you just enjoyed the very long awaited chapter. =] **_

_Kurt._

The name echoed through Blaine's brain as blue eyes met hazel. _Kurt._ Blaine's heart raced as the pale boy looked up from his tedious work. His stomach twisted as butterflies fluttered nervously. _Kurt._The name skipped through Blaine's mind as once forgotten memories suddenly made their way back into realm of Blaine's reality. Memories flew through Blaine's mind; all the emotions attached to the beautiful boy's name came ripping through Blaine's chest. Blaine's heart pounded as his mind played back his childhood spent with Kurt. An almost unnoticeable smirk danced on the Prince's lips.

Meanwhile, Kurt's eyes had grown to an alarming size, thoughts of lashes and possible punishments ripped through his clearly over-active imagination. Kurt knew he shouldn't have gone to see his friends; he should have gone straight to the stairs. Kurt felt fear grab at his stomach and heart. Of all people the Prince would have to see him like this! Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to keep tears from pouring down his face. Thinking quickly, he opened his mouth to say some sort of apology in hopes of maybe getting a lesser punishment from the orders of the handsome prince, but instead his pleas died in his throat.

"Kurt!" the Prince cried happily as he knelt to his childhood friend's side, embracing him in a joy-filled hug. Not even Blaine's dreams could truly depict how stunning the young servant was, especially the piercing color of his eyes against his porcelain-like skin.

Kurt froze as Blaine's muscular arms wrapped around his malnourished frame. Everything in Kurt's brain screamed at him to take his own arms and hold the Prince as tight as possible. Kurt had often fantasized about moment similar to this, and now that moment was finally here and he could not, for the life of him, hug him back!

Sensing Kurt's overwhelmed state, Blaine released his grip on the boy, scooted just a tiny distance away from Kurt and sat down on a now-shiny and perfectly cleaned stair; the prince placed his hands onto either side of his face and grinned. He faced Kurt with a slight tilt to his head; his eyes shinning with excitement.

Kurt was shocked. There was nothing in all his servant's training that told him what to do if the Prince sat down next to him while he was working. In this state of panic, Kurt could only stare at the happy prince as he tried to formulate what he could possibly do.

Upon realizing Kurt's discomfort, Blaine tried to think of some way to make himself appear less threatening.

"Kurt, it's okay, it's just like when we were children, no status, no ranks, just friendship. See?" Blaine spoke softly as he reached and slowly (and with a bit of difficulty) untangled his silver (in Athoshia, only the king and queen got to wear gold, so Blaine was stuck with silver) bejeweled crown from curly head and placed it beside him. Blaine smiled encouragingly, hoping his friend would speak.

Kurt smirked at the prince's eagerness. He threw his rag into the soapy water bucket next to him to that he could give his friend his undivided attention; but as the rag hit the water, it splashed up and sprayed the prince. Kurt gasped in utter horror as the bleach in the water took the grabbed the color out of the prince's royal blue pants. He grabbed a dry rag and started dabbing at the prince's pants in vain to try and fix his clumsy mistake.

Blaine started to shake. Cowering and shaking, Kurt timidly looked up expecting to see a hand ready to slap him, but instead he saw Blaine's shoulders shaking… With laughter?

Gently, he took the rag out of Kurt's hands and tossed it aside with a massive smile on his regal face.

_Surely the Prince is insane. I just ruined his undoubtedly expensive pants and he's laughing about it?_Kurt thought; he didn't think he had ever been this confused.

Noticing Kurt's clear bewilderment, the Prince managed an explanation through his laughter. "I've always hated these pants! I've been trying to destroy them so I can just get rid of them. Out of all the things I've tried, I never thought bleach would do the trick!" Blaine explained happily.

Relieved, Kurt could now focus on other important questions brewing in his head. Like, why doesn't the Prince like those pants! They were in fashion and a beautiful color, what's not to like? They were elegantly regal.

"Why don't you like them?" Kurt squeaked, "They're fashionable, the color suits you perfectly and they flatter your-" Kurt slammed his hands over his mouth in shock about what he almost said. His complexion managed to go an even lighter shade of white.

If Blaine noticed what Kurt had almost said, he didn't show it. Instead he laughed at Kurt's attention to clothing. Not that Blaine didn't like nice clothing, but he didn't have same love for clothes as Kurt clearly did.

"Oh, well I guess they're alright, but the thing is," Blaine leaned closer, further decreasing the distance between them both, "I hate, excuse me, _strongly dislike_, looking like a Prince. When I look like a Prince, I feel like someone else living my life, not me. I guess I like destroying perfectly '_fashionable_' clothes because it's a little way I can rebel." Blaine shrugged wistfully before realizing how much he just revealed to a boy he hasn't spoken to in years. He looked up in time to catch Kurt's thoughtful expression.

"I get that, the feeling of having your life lived for you," Kurt started quietly, "The feeling of wanting to rebel in just the little ways so you feel like you have a choice." Kurt paused for a moment before continuing with a more humorous tone, "Although I don't approve of trying to destroy perfectly flattering and fashionable clothing," Kurt finished with a playful smile.

From this, the friendship between the future King of Athoshia and the servant that scrubbed stairs was renewed. This unexpected reencounter was like a flame under dried straw for their friendship, from nothing to a blazing fire in a matter of seconds. The boys sat and spoke about, well, everything. They must have sat there for nearly an hour, listening intently to each other's fortunes as well as misfortunes. Stories from childhood memories to more recent events, from humorous stories of palace pranks to stories of Kurt's abusive treatment as a low ranked servant.

During the stories of Kurt's mistreatment as a servant, Blaine's well-known royal face went uncharacteristically serious. He pressed his hand to his mouth when Kurt told him of the lashes he often received. Kurt looked down, embarrassed, not even other servants cared what he went through, let alone the future king.

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together and his eye's shone with concern for his rediscovered best friend.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, "Can I see?" He questioned quietly.

Kurt pressed his lips together and turned his back to the Prince. Wincing, he lifted the back of his shirt to reveal several puffy and scabbed marks that only could come from a whip, and a large one at that. The marks were swollen and red, which only made them stand out more against Kurt's ivory skin.

Blaine gasped. Not only were there fresh marks but countless scars underlying them.

Kurt shifted slightly so he could see Blaine's face and what he saw was heart wrenching. The expression taking over Blaine's features was pure sadness. One solitary tear fell down his cheek. Kurt pulled his shirt down then turned and sat down next to the Prince.

"Listen, your highness," Blaine shot him a look. Even in his empathetic state, he despised being called any sort of formality, "Blaine, I'm fine! It's not your fau-,"

"Yes it is! I should have found you sooner, and prevented you all this pain," Blaine said angrily as he gestured to Kurt's backside.

Kurt opened his mouth to say that it truly wasn't his fault and that it was his own fault for always being tardy, but Blaine cut him off.

"This is never happening again," Blaine spat with rage interlaced in his words, "Come on," He said quickly as he stood up and thrust his hand out to help Kurt up. But Kurt just looked at him with a perplexed look in his eyes.

"B-but the s-stairs?" Kurt stammered as he motioned to the twenty some stairs he had left to do.

Blaine grinned, "Kurt, forget about it, you don't ever need to clean this damn stair case ever again!" He stated with twinkling eyes.

A very baffled Kurt accepted Blaine's hand as he helped him up. To Kurt's surprise the Prince didn't release his grip on Kurt's delicate but overworked hands as he lead him down the stairs.

As they continued deeper and deeper into the maze of the palace, Kurt thought fervently about where on earth they were going. Kurt was too enveloped in his own thoughts to enjoy the castle's beauty like he usually did. Finally, Kurt truly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

_Oh no, not here. Why is he taking me here?_Kurt was now quite panicked and was getting dizzy. Blaine stopped suddenly and squeezed Kurt's hand tighter and just has he was about to ask why he looked so flustered, Kurt spoke rapidly.

"Why are you taking me to her? Blaine!" Kurt voice was now several octaves higher then normal, a clear sign that he was stressed.

Blaine sighed, he understood Kurt being worried and scared but he needed to take him to her. It would be good for him, Blaine just knew it.

"Kurt, please just trust me. I know that's hard for you to do after the kind of life you've had to live. I know it's scary, but I'm right here," Blaine whispered as he released his grip from Kurt's hand and instead placing his hands firmly on Kurt's shoulders. "I'm right here Kurt," he repeated softly as he looked at the fear in Kurt's eyes.

Gulping audibly, Kurt nodded and muttered an 'okay'. Blaine once again took Kurt's hand in his own and continued taking Kurt to their destination. Kurt noticed that the passing servants and slaves regarded them strangely.

_I guess you normally don't see the Prince gently leading around a servant by the hand_, Kurt mused.

Finally, they arrived at a very large door. Kurt's heart raced as Blaine knocked on the door. Shuffling could be heard on the other side of the thick wooden door as the main occupant made their way to answer.

"I swear if this is another visit about the lack of heating in the servant's quarters, I'll give you a hundred lashes for disrupting my beauty-slumbe-" Lady Sylvester's cruel and distinctive voice stopped suddenly when she opened the door to reveal the Prince holding hands with none other then Kurt Hummel.

"Ahh," Lady Sylvester tried desperately to fix her disheveled appearance and she opened her lips to say a formal apology that no one would believe anyways, but Blaine stopped her.

"Save it," Blaine snarled, "We're only here to let you know that Kurt is no longer under your command." Blaine's voice boomed with authority as he moved closer to a scared looking Lady Sylvester with anger burning in his eyes, "And I promise you, if you ever dare to touch Kurt again, you'll be sent to the gallows on my command. That's a promise." Blaine death glared at the clearly shaken woman then lead Kurt away.

They walked in utter silence until they were well out of earshot of Lady Sylvester's chambers. Blaine led Kurt around a corner and turned to face him, a huge smile painted on his dark features. That's all it took, they howled with laughter, so much so they couldn't breath and tears streamed down their faces. Neither of the boys even noticed the strange looks being thrown their way, after all it's not everyday you see the future king and a servant laughing together.

After their laughter died down enough to speak normally, Blaine wiped his tears off his face and looked at his recently rediscovered best friend who was wiping away his own tears.

"Now," Blaine started mysteriously, "For the fun part,"

And with that he grabbed Kurt's hand once again, and starting running with him. Blaine led him through twists and turns; Kurt never had truly realized how massive the palace was. He'd never be able to get out of here by himself, and with that thought he squeezed Blaine's hand just a little tighter.

Servants looked up in shock as their Prince ran by with another boy in tow, but neither of the boys could find the energy to care. Two boys from separate worlds raced through the palace, Blaine knew every turn by heart; Kurt was still trying to figure out where on earth they were going.

Suddenly, Blaine skid to a stop, nearly sending Kurt flying across the room. Breathlessly, Blaine motioned towards the biggest doors Kurt had ever seen. At least fifteen guards were patrolling around the perimeter, and a lot of them were regarding Kurt with suspicion. It all became clear, servants of his rank were never around this part of the palace and the strange looks may have something to do with the fact that he was holding the Prince's hand. Realization took its toll; Kurt shook with nervousness and anticipation as he took the scene in front of him in.

"Is that the -?" Kurt murmured cautiously.

"Sure is," Blaine said with sigh as he released his grip on Kurt's hand, as if he was thinking that it probably wasn't a good idea to do that while standing near fifteen guards. "You ready for this?" Blaine asked with self-satisfied grin.

Kurt could only find the energy to nod slightly in response. Blaine proceeded to guide Kurt through the guards and closer to the massive golden doors.

The guards recognized Blaine, so they didn't give him any trouble. Many of the guards gave Kurt strange and questioning looks as he disappearing through the doorway into the most beautiful room Kurt had ever seen.

The ceilings were high, so high that you had to strain your neck to fully see the roof. Multiple chandeliers hung magnificently and their diamonds cast reflections all over the room. Marble pillars reached up to the sky, intricate carvings decorated them as well as just about everything else. A huge window stretched over the entire back wall, offering a spectacular view of the colorful city of Athoshia, as well as the sparkling ocean. Kurt could have sworn he saw water nymphs and mermaids frolicking in the crystal blue ocean. But when he rubbed his eyes to get a better look, they were gone, much to Kurt's disappointment.

The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky into vivid colors of reds and purples. Believe it or not, Kurt had never seen a sunset in his life (at least not one he remembered), at this time he was usually either getting in trouble for something he didn't do or for missing an imaginary speck of dust on the stairs. He had never been able to see Mother Nature's true beauty. The ice around his heart melted as he basked in the sun's rays. When Kurt finally managed to tear his eyes away from the scene he noticed paintings of the royal family hung upon the marble walls.

Kurt looked at one of the painting that featured Blaine riding a Pegasus in the Great Battle of the Sky, jealousy flipped through Kurt's stomach. Pegasus were extremely hard to capture and to win their trust. But not even jealously could distort Blaine's god-like features depicted in the painting. Kurt looked at the painted Blaine then to the real Blaine. _Breathtaking…_

But Blaine's expression snapped Kurt out of his trance. Blaine quickly nudged Kurt so he was looking at the people sitting by the window. There were two people sitting drinking tea, as a guard stood over them watchfully. Kurt noticed. Blaine began to walk towards the people, so Kurt leapt to stay beside him and walked at Blaine's pace to keep up with him.

As they drew closer, Kurt could see the faces of the people sitting together.

Queen Jayda. King Jacob. Puck?

Before Kurt had a chance to react to the fact that he was in the same room as the rulers of the kingdom, Blaine took Kurt and presented him to the group.

"Mother, Father, this is Kurt Hummel," Blaine said grandly with a smirk playing with the corners of his lips.

Kurt stepped forward with as much confidence as he could muster. He did a half-bow, half-curtsy sort of combination. He then mumbled any formality he could remember.

"Such a sweet boy you are," Queen Jayda said softly, "You look rather familiar…" the queen mused quietly.

Puck spoke up, "Your highness, if I may," He looked at the queen for permission to speak, to which the queen nodded graciously, so Puck continued, "Kurt used to train with myself and Prince Blaine when we were just boys,"

"Ah, I see. So if I may ask Blaine, why are you bringing this boy to us?" She asked with a slight tilt to the head. _She must be where Blaine gets it from_, Kurt smiled to himself, proud that he noticed the similarity between mother and son.

"Yes, Blaine, why?" King Jacob said gently but with subtle annoyance in his business-like tone.

Blaine cleared his throat then began, "I want Kurt promoted, his current ranking his not on par with his skills," Blaine paused, for once struggling to find the right words, "Mother," He said softly as he turned to face her, "He doesn't deserve this life, he's my childhood friend and I don't want to see him have to waste his life scrubbing stairs." Blaine whispered pleadingly.

Queen Jayda opened her mouth to reply, but was instead rudely interrupted by the moody King.

"Well, spit it out boy! I'm trying to arrange your marriage, I don't have to time to sit around as you babble!" the king said loudly, almost yelling, but quiet enough that no one outside their circle could hear his words.

"," Blaine spoke rapidly as he studied the patterns on the floor.

Kurt's chest filled with a warn sensation, Blaine really did care about him. _What a fine King he'll be one day…_

Queen Jayda had well trained ears from back when she hunted Pegasus and unicorns when she was a young girl. She didn't need him to repeat himself, while King Jacob clearly did. His eyebrows were knit together as he tried to figure out what his son had just said. But as her husband began to speak again, she delicately placed her hand to his arm to stop him.

"I suppose this is good decision making practice for when you will one day rule our land," the Queen smiled warmly first at Blaine then at Kurt before continuing, "Blaine I give you full charge over this boy. I trust you'll use your power wisely," she finished with a soft, barely there smile.

Normally when servants or slaves hear that they are being given to a new master, they panic at the life that now awaits them. But Kurt only felt an overwhelming sense of peace; he knew that he no longer had to fear about lashes or going without food.

As Blaine led Kurt up to his new living area, Kurt was too drunk on happiness to really say anything. Not only does he get to see the man of his dreams everyday but now for the first time since being made a servant when he was eight-years-old, he knew he was safe.

Blaine chose not to question Kurt's silence, he remembered how to read him from when they were young and he knew that Kurt was just silent because he didn't want to speak then wake himself up from this new reality.

Finally, the two friends reached the entrance to the royal chambers. Only then did Kurt snap out of his trance and realize where they were. Blaine couldn't help but grin at Kurt's amazement, Blaine had grown up in the palace, so he couldn't really fully enjoy it anymore. But watching Kurt's expression, he felt as if Kurt's joy was his own. Blaine found it amazing how easily he tapped into Kurt's thoughts and emotion, but also a bit strange, he'd have to go talk to the palace Warlock about it sometime.

Blaine strode confidently down the hallway until he reached the last door on the right. Blaine turned to say something to Kurt, but he wasn't there. Instead Blaine saw Kurt with a stunned look on his perfect face at the other end of the hallway. Blaine laughed, Kurt was truly awe-struck, Blaine's laugh broke Kurt's trance so when the boy looked his way Blaine motioned to the tall boy to come. And with that, Kurt skipped down the hallway only to be met on the other side with a welcoming hug.

Kurt buried himself in the collar of Blaine's shirt and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent. Kurt couldn't name anything he was smelling, it was just simply and perfectly Blaine.

As Blaine held onto Kurt, he could truly feel how starved his best friend was. Tears watered in his golden eyes, _oh Kurt, you didn't deserve this…_then Blaine decided that Kurt would have the royal experience tomorrow. Blaine smiled at the thought of how grateful Kurt would be.

The two boys finally released each other from their own grasps. Their faces were so close, barely half an inch apart. Both boys wanted the distance closed, badly. But neither could find the courage to do so.

"Well," Blaine muttered, "Welcome home Kurt,"

Swiftly, Blaine turned and opened the double doors to reveal a stunning bedroom. The room was larger then the servant's quarters by far, Kurt couldn't imagine how one person could live in here all by himself. There was a king-sized bed with a grand canopy, the headboard decorated with rubies and sapphires. In fact the whole room was decorated in a similar manner, blue and red seemed to be Blaine's choice for colors. Kurt made a mental note to remember that. Blaine's room had vaulted ceilings so high and wide that there was a full size chandelier hanging, and it fit in the room perfectly.

Prancing, Blaine entered the room, talking excitedly about all the stuff that it had and that Kurt was more then welcome to use. But Kurt was more interested in the large balcony. He walked over to it and stepped outside, once again he was reminded how warm the land of Athoshia really was. Even though it was nearly pitch black, other then the moon of course. It was still pleasant to be outside the breeze coming in from the seas was just too relaxing. Kurt leaned against the railing as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _This is really happening. Things are finally getting better for me. _

Lost in that moment of true bliss and serenity, Kurt didn't even hear Blaine come out to join him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Blaine said softly as Kurt opened his eyes and turned to face the gorgeous Prince.

"Yes, truly beautiful," Kurt said with a smile as he looked out to the sea, hoping to see more nymphs and mermaids but to his disappointment, there were none. Not that he could truly be unhappy on top the balcony with Blaine at his side. So instead he turned his attention to the joyful kingdom.

Kurt could see a haze of light surrounding the whole village. It looked like such a joyful place… Kurt shook his head suddenly to try and get the memories out of his head; instead Kurt chose to replace those traumatizing memories with all the joy he'd felt today.

It worked. Those memories went back into hiding in the dark depths of Kurt's mind, for now.

The pair sat there in silence watching the ocean roll onto the beach and let themselves be surrounded with peace.

Then all too soon, Blaine broke the silence. "Would you like to see your room?" he questioned.

Kurt grinned and nodded quickly, unable to fully contain his excitement. Blaine laughed at the taller boy's expression. Then he took Kurt's hand in his own once again and took him back inside.

"So, where is it?" Kurt asked trying not to look as naive as he felt.

Blaine's smile widened as he released his grip on Kurt's hand and walked over to a wall where an intricately woven tapestry was hanging. With a grand gesture, Blaine swept the tapestry aside to reveal a small door. Kurt raced to Blaine's side as he opened the door. The door flew ajar silently as it unveiled the room behind it.

The room was just a slightly smaller version of Blaine's and it was just as amazing. It had it's own bathroom and full sized closet, all which were empty but Blaine assured Kurt it would soon be filled with luxurious outfits. Blaine excitedly told Kurt how they could do that tomorrow if he wished.

A very overwhelmed Kurt went over to the bed and sat down. Blaine continued rambling about all the things they were going to do; the shopping and the adventures (and hopefully not too many misadventures Blaine had said with a chuckle).

"Kurt?" Blaine asked timidly.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt replied while muffling a yawn.

Blaine walked over to Kurt's bedside and quickly, so fast that Kurt didn't know if it had truly happened, kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Night Kurt," the now-flustered Prince said rapidly as he walked out of the room.

Once he was out of the room, Kurt chuckled softly to himself that while he had to duck to get through the small doorway, the hobbit of a Prince could just walk right through with no concern of hitting his head.

Kurt yawned and stretched as he began to take off the excessive amount decorative pillows and blankets off his bed. Once he had everything in a very neat pile beside the bed, Kurt kicked off his ugly shoes and crawled into the wonders of a comfortable bed.

Kurt sighed happily as his conscious mind finally began to relax, but his subconscious mind raced thoughts through his mind. _Blaine. Whole new wardrobe. Blaine. Palace. Freedom from fear. Blaine. Blaine. The. Freaking. Prince. Kissed. My. Cheek. _

And with that, Kurt's mind finally allowed his body to relax into a peaceful slumber. But as he did only one word skipped repeatedly through the land of his subconscious.

_Blaine. _

**-phew- ! that was a lot of work. I tried to make this chapter especially long for my lovelies who have waited so long to read the next part of Kurt and Blaine's story. This story is 10 pages on Word and the last chapter was only 7. You're welcome! **

**Alrighty! So what did you think? Where should this story go? Please fav, alert and review :3 if you do I'll give you a virtual back rub (yes those exist don't question me!) **

**Until next time (which I'm hoping is a lot sooner then it was from the first chapter to this) Stay Gorgeous Klaine shippers! ! **

**Lessthenthree 3**

**~ Alia ~ **


	3. Chapter 3!

**Okay, well I sort of lied. I can wait for reviews and many of you have been waiting way too long for the next chapter! So here it is! Enjoy, and I'll meet you at the end!**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt.<em>

All through the night the Prince's thoughts were of Kurt. Usually Blaine's thoughts were a mixture of things, from royal matters to family business, but tonight nothing even came close to competing for Blaine's attention; just Kurt.

Blaine smiled at the thought of knowing that they were only separated by a wall; nothing else. Not by chores, status, ranks or time, just a wall. He continued to think of the porcelain boy until sleep took his conciseness and put him into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to his bed shaking all around him. Kurt groaned and groggily sat up to look at whoever awoke him from his slumber. A very happy Blaine bounced on the end of his bed, his face glowing with excitement. Kurt smirked, apparently his dream carried on into reality.<p>

"You're awake! Finaaalllllyyy," Blaine's tone was that of an excited child. Blaine went into overdrive as he spoke rapidly about the plans for their day.

Kurt slumped back onto the headrest, his tired brain not ready to attempt to decipher the fast words. Weakly, Kurt held up one finger and mumbled quietly.

"Blaine, slower, please." Kurt muttered.

Blaine bounced closer to Kurt and sat cross-legged with a lazy smile still shining radiantly. He took Kurt's hand into his own and repeated everything in a manner that Kurt's still sleeping brain could comprehend.

"First of all, no chores today. At all." Blaine paused to grin even wider at Kurt's response.

Kurt's eyes grew with wonder as he realized the meaning of the words. _No chores? _Ever since Kurt had come to the palace, he had only received one day of no chores, and he had been working at the palace for almost eleven years. Only once did he get a day without work, and that was when he nearly died.

He had caught something awful, but Lady Sylvester still had forced him to work, luckily Mercedes had noticed that something was horribly wrong while they were cleaning and forced him back into the servant's quarters. If it hadn't been for her wise and quick decision, he would have died on those godforsaken stairs.

Memories flashed to lying on his filthy cot, struggling to hold onto life, then suddenly the royal family's doctor and Warlock came running in. Kurt didn't remember much past that, but to this day he didn't know which royal had sent them.

Little did he know, that day, a nine-year old Blaine had snuck into the servant's quarters after hearing rumors of a tall, pale servant collapsing on the stairs. Young Blaine had stood at the entrance of quarters, cowering behind the doorframe at the sight of his old best friend struggling for his life.

Kurt's face was grey with purple around his eyes. His usually vivid eyes losing color as he struggled for each lung full of air. Shocked, Blaine watched as the other servants quietly discussed burial options, who would take his personal items and whether to tell his biological family or not.

Terrified Blaine backed up until he was out of earshot then ran to his mother to tell her of the young boy who was surely dying.

"Mother!" his voice had squeaked as tears ran down his still-chubby cheeks. The wise queen had sent her servants scurrying after seeing her boy crying, a rare occurrence.

"What is it my child?" she had whispered into Blaine's ear as he curled up into her dress.

Blaine hiccupped, "K-Kurt is-s dying, M-Mother." His usually hazel eyes turned gold from tears as he looked up at his mother's gentle and concerned face.

"Kurt," the Queen muttered as she tried to place a face to the name, "Oh! The servant boy with the eyes that changed color all the time that you used to play with." At Blaine's fervent nods, the Queen immediately called for her messenger, who was standing just outside the room and ordered that the royal family's own doctor and the Warlock would be sent to the low-ranked servant's quarters.

The messenger nodded curtly and rushed out.

"He'll be okay Blaine, I promise," she said as she held her son's shaking frame in her delicate arms. "Blaine, don't tell your father. Okay?" she said as a sharp edge crept into her voice. The young Prince agreed before falling asleep in his mother's arms.

Blaine's voice brought them both out of their memories and back into the present.

"Second, we're going to get you new clothes, all cleaned up and some attention from the Warlock for those bruises and cuts of yours. Make you into a high-ranking servant. Third, we'll go see Lady Pillsbury and see what your new duties are, but don't worry, no more stairs." Blaine finished with a wink.

Kurt found no words. Emotion after emotion washed over him, his thoughts didn't make sense; he was completely and utterly overwhelmed.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly as he scooted closer to the silent boy.

"T-Thank you B-Blaine," Kurt said almost inaudibly with tears welling up in his eyes.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Blaine looked at the wall, now suddenly interested it's pattern. Blaine had never got close to any servants before; his father had forbid it. Even when he was a young boy, his father had told him to never befriend a servant. He had said it was for Blaine's own good.

Blaine had never understood why until this moment. His father didn't want him to feel any emotion towards a servant. Athoshia was famous for it's cruelty towards servants and peasants, King Jacob had always said it was to other kingdoms would fear them so that they would not challenge them to war. It had worked…

But unfortunately this was at the expense of the lives of numerous commoners and servants. Anger ripped through Blaine, how dare his father treat people like Kurt this way?

Blaine had always despised the way his father ran the kingdom, but that old fire of hate was ignited into an incomprehensible wild fire after seeing Kurt in his weakened and malnourished state.

Realizing he had been quiet for seconds too long, Blaine turned to the gorgeous boy next to him and enveloped him in a strong, unwavering embrace.

Two different worlds entwined permanently in that moment; never to be separated again. All the words that went unsaid for years were communicated as the boys clung to each other.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled softly.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt replied slightly muffled by Blaine's shirt.

Blaine pulled away, just enough to be able to look at Kurt.

"I've missed you more than I care for anyone to know," Blaine said under his breath as his hazel eyes flicked up under his thick eyelashes.

"How do you mean?" Kurt asked curiously as he wondered if he was finally going to hear the words he had always dreamed of hearing.

"I-" Blaine started cautiously, only to be cut off by a distinctive voice entering Kurt's room.

"Your majesty! I have come to inform you of-. Oh Kurt!" Lady Rachel squealed as the two boys jerked away from each other.

Rachel pranced on the two boys happily as Blaine managed to exchange a quick smirk and a silent _'typical Rachel' _look with his servant. It took everything Kurt had to not laugh aloud at Blaine's fond annoyance of the girl.

"So," Rachel said as she sat between the boys, much to both of their disappointment, "Why is Kurt in your room, Blaine?" she asked with a smile bright enough to light up a room.

After a brief recollection and telling of the previous day's events, Rachel was up to speed and oh so thrilled that she and the other maids of honor would finally be able to talk to their favorite male servant whenever they pleased.

"That's fantastic!" Rachel twittered excitedly, "No more stairs for Kurtie!"

"Don't call me Kurtie," Kurt said almost inaudibly as he began to tremble ever so slightly.

Blaine shot Kurt a confused look as he wondered why a pet name from Rachel would elicit such a negative reaction. But Rachel, being as loud as she is, didn't notice Kurt's state and kept talking to hear the sound of her own voice, as neither boy was paying attention to her anymore.

"Rachel, didn't you have something to tell me?" Blaine said exasperated that she wouldn't leave to give Kurt and him some privacy to talk.

"Oh, yes!" Rachel said quickly remembering the real reason for her visit. "Your father, the king requests your presence," as both boys stood up, she continued, "Oh, only you Blaine, Queen Jayda requests Kurt's presence…"

Kurt's eyes went characteristically round at this, but not for himself, but for Blaine. The Prince had just defied Athoshia's reputation by helping and promoting a low servant, there's no telling what the King will do.

Awkwardly, Rachel stood at the threshold as the two boys gaped in fear for the other; both boys too selfless to realize that they themselves were in danger as well.

Sometime during their panic, Rachel slipped out of the room silently, to both of the boys' relief. As much as they both loved her, they weren't in any state to deal with her.

Anxious, Kurt turned to the Prince, who, without a solitary word, pulled him into his arms. Kurt shook, whether from the 'Kurtie' incident or having to speak with the Queen or both, Blaine didn't know.

But in this very moment, the Prince and the servant had an identical thought running through their heads. _What if they take him away from me?_

Blaine drew Kurt to arm's length and gazed deeply into the pale boy's eyes. Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and drew closer.

Kurt's breath caught as Blaine's forehead pressed against his own. Blaine's golden orbs flicked up to Kurt's, silently daring him to close the distance between them.

"Regardless what happens, I will never say goodbye to you again. I don't ever want to lose you," Blaine promised as his voice broke at the last part.

Kurt nodded profusely and whispered, "Promise?"

"I promise," Blaine repeated without hesitation before asking, "Do you?"

"Of course, Blaine. I promise." Kurt said with a delicate smile.

Smiling, Blaine placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's forehead. Kurt's confused heart soared, was Blaine just being a good friend or something more? Surely the Prince realizes he's being a bit more than polite. But, in this moment, Kurt didn't want to over think anything so he just smiled at his _friend _and thanked a deity he didn't believe in for Blaine.

'Now, we don't want to keep my parents waiting, do we?" Blaine said with an edge of worry in his captivating voice, "I'll show you to my mother's chambers," he said as he took Kurt hand, their fingers interlocking perfectly.

With Kurt in tow, Blaine led him down the majestic hallways and in a few turns, they arrived in front of a set of golden doors etched with the history of Athoshia.

Cautiously, Kurt turned to Blaine and, when he was sure no one was around, placed a small kiss on the cheek of the heir to the throne. Kurt backed up nervously; afraid he had overstepped Blaine's boundaries. The short boy grinned, and reassuringly hugged the taller boy and with his lips tickling Kurt's ear, wished him good luck.

Over too soon as both boys would agree, they parted ways; Blaine heading in the direction of the throne room and Kurt standing nervously in front of the doors.

**Kurt. **

Timidly, Kurt curled his hand into a fist and knocked gently on the door. Subtly, he leaned forward to hear beyond the daunting doors.

"Come in!" a tired but comforting voice commanded gently.

Easing the door open, Kurt slipped in, only to see the Queen sitting by herself in front of a large window that overlooked rural Athoshia that was being lit by the glowing, morning's sun. The Queen met Kurt's gaze and motioned for him to sit opposite of her. Kurt complied.

"Hello Kurt," she said with a warm smile as she extended her silk-gloved hand, which Kurt shook carefully, "You're probably wondering why I've ask to meet with you with no guards or servants present." She queried with a slight tilt to her head.

"Yes, your majesty. I am quite curious, but also grateful you would want to spend a portion of your day with, um, me." Kurt answered as politely and as dignified as he knew how.

"No need for formalities, Kurt," the Queen waved her hand dismissively, "No ones around, only me," she smiled as Kurt realized how similar Blaine and Queen Jayda were.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Blaine," the Queen said as she gazed out at her kingdom with a sad look on her usually cheery features.

_Oh no, did someone report us? Did Rachel stupidly mention our embrace to someone? Oh gods. I'll be tortured then hanged. Then what about Blaine? Will he lose his crown? Will they kill him too? We didn't even do anything, well, not really, and now I will definitely pay with my life. _

Kurt's head span with fear, his over-active imagination taking him to a horrible place.

"Kurt," the Queen said softly as she placed her hand on top of Kurt's, "I've seen the way you look at him and how he looks at you. It's… not normal, at least not in Athoshia. You know the punishment of this behavior is death, right dear?" Kurt nodded with wide eyes. "Is he worth death to you?" Kurt bit his lip, scared to give the wrong or 'unacceptable' answer. But he found himself nodding.

"Hm," Queen Jayda mused, "that's what I figured," her voice trailed off.

"A-Are you going to sent me to the dungeon?" Kurt said almost inaudibly.

Shock overtook the Queen's expression, "Of course not, that would kill Blaine. You should have heard him speak about you, he's missed you dearly, and now that he has you back he's not letting you go,

"Luckily, my husband is naive enough to think he's just excited about having his childhood friend back, but me, I'm not so easily fooled.

"Kurt, Blaine is quite enamored by your return into his life and I think if he doesn't already love you then he will soon. I'm worried for you both, but I love my son and I will never say that romantic love can't exist between two boys. I mean you know about Lady Santana and Lady Brittany and that looks a lot like love to me. So who's to say there can't be the same between you and my son? Wipe that surprised look off your face!" the Queen chuckled humorlessly at Kurt's astonishment of the Queen's apparent vast knowledge of her castle and it's occupant's.

"What I'm trying to say is, be careful and don't you dare break his heart," the Queen finished with a sad smile.

Unshed tears welled in both the Queen's and the servant's eyes. Queen Jayda suddenly stood up and motioned for Kurt to do the same, as soon as Kurt was on his feet, the Queen pulled him into a mother-like hug.

Kurt hadn't had a mother-like figure in his life since he was sent to the castle, so this alone would have been overwhelming, but the Queen knows everything and she is willing to support both Kurt and her son.

"Be careful," the Queen said in a more authoritative tone, "I'll try to keep my husband off your heels and see what I can do about passing a new law," she smiled, "I'll do my best to prevent Blaine's marriage as well,"

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, thank you so much," he said sincerely as he began to head towards the door.

"Not so fast, if you're going to be apart of my son's life, I have to get to know you better. Just as I have done with his previous relationships." The Queen motioned for Kurt to return to his seat opposite her.

Swiftly, Kurt returned to his chair, now immensely curious about these 'previous' relationships.

"Tea?" the Queen asked politely and at Kurt's nod, she gestured and a steaming pot as well two intricately painted teacups appeared suddenly on the table between them.

Kurt had heard stories of faeries living among humans before, but he had always assumed them to be more mythical than fact.

"You're a-," Kurt started excitedly.

"Yes, I'm half faerie and half human, you are now apart of a small group that know the truth. It must stay a secret though, obviously." The Queen said with a bored tone as if she had said those exact words many times.

"Then that makes Blaine…" Kurt realized aloud.

"Yes, although his powers won't make an appearance until he is about sixteen years old, which as you know, is soon," The Queen perked up at mention of her beloved child, "things will be very… interesting around here until he gets his powers under control," the Queen mused as she began preparing the tea in front of them.

"Oh," Kurt said lamely, unsure of what else he could possibly say. As exciting as it was to learn Blaine was part faerie, in all honesty, Kurt was much more interested in Blaine's previous relationships. Kurt opened his mouth to inquire but the Queen beat him to it.

"Ah yes, Blaine's previous relationships," the Queen said with a knowing smile, "Well, to be honest, he's quite picky, so there haven't been very many. He's probably met with every pretty, eligible young woman in the land on his father's orders. There have only really been two girls that I could say he actually had a relationship with." The Queen trailed off, wrapped in her own private thoughts.

"Who?" Kurt asked hurriedly, almost scared for the answer.

"Oh, well there was Princess Parthia from the kingdom of Surfika, she was quite a pretty girl, but no internal beauty if you know what I mean. The only reason Blaine spent time with her is because his father threatened to take Blaine's horses and instruments away if he didn't. But in the end, it was Princess Parthia who called the 'relationship' off, saying that Blaine was too emotionally distant from her." The Queen laughed, "I was thrilled, the thought of having that girl around for any longer was unbearable!"

Kurt laughed with her, although thoroughly surprised that the Queen was being so open with him, he was grateful that she was able to trust him so quickly.

"Then, after her there was Lady Rachel-" The Queen began.

"Rachel!" Kurt squeaked with laughter, "No way, she never mentioned it!"

"It didn't last very long, a new Lord and his family moved into the castle a few weeks into to their relationship. Lady Rachel fell head over heels for this Lord-" the Queen paused to remember the name of the man.

"Finnegan?" Kurt finished for her confidently.

"Ah, yes! Rachel ended their short-lived relationship, not that Blaine cared. I was quite confused as to why he didn't care, but," she winked, "I see it now,"

Kurt smiled at the Queen's acceptance of her son's illegal behavior. He was thrilled that mother's like her were actually in existence. Kurt's thoughts wandered to his own mother, who lived in the poorer village part of Athoshia with his father and younger sister. He wondered briefly how she would feel about him and his _behavior, _and if she would like Blaine as much as he did. His heart ached for his mother's embrace after not having felt it in nearly eleven years. He wondered how she was doing and if she ever let her own thoughts wander to her son as Kurt's thoughts often wandered to her.

He missed her dearly, but, just as he always did, Kurt pushed her memory deeper into his brain and focused on the present.

"Oh, precious boy, where are my manners? Tell me more about you." The Queen grinned and motioned for Kurt to speak as Kurt's empty teacup filled with steaming tea, cream, and sugar.

"Well," Kurt started, "What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine.<strong>

From the moment he left Kurt at his mother's chambers, he had missed Kurt's hand in his. Blaine felt empty, like even being without Kurt for minutes was somehow unbearable now. Blaine couldn't help but smile how perfectly Kurt fell into his life.

After a few more turns and a set of stairs, Blaine arrived at the throne room and entered with all the dignity he could muster with the hole in his heart and the lack of Kurt's hand in his.

"Father," Blaine called to the King who was surrounded by officials, at the sight of his only living son, the King waved away the men as if they were no more than flies. Blaine cleared his throat as he neared his father who sat terrifyingly regal on his throne.

"You requested my presence?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Well of course I did, that's why you're here." The King said sarcastically which Blaine did not appreciate. It better have been something important to separate him from Kurt.

"You're here because your birthday gala is quickly approaching," the King stated.

"I'm fully aware of this, Father," Blaine all but retorted to his father. He wanted Kurt back in his arms, now. And quite frankly, it was pissing him off that his Father was stating obvious facts.

"Well, are you aware you'll be choosing your wife at the event?" the King smirked, "Don't worry, you'll be well compensated, a new horse perhaps?"

Everything stopped; Blaine was paralyzed as frantic thoughts raced through his mind. _This isn't happening, wake up! _Blaine desperately tried to wake himself up from this hellish nightmare.

Somewhat regaining his composure, Blaine spoke with authority interlacing his every word.

"No, I won't be, Father," He spat fiercely, "You don't own me and I am not for sale!"

The King arose from his bejeweled throne, "Want to bet, son?" King Jacob taunted, "I will not let my life's work go to waste because you're too immature to see that you must marry to take care of this kingdom! You intolerable twit! How dare you question my authority over you?

"If you don't marry, no crown. How does that sound, _son_?" King Jacob said that last word as if it was a foul taste in his mouth.

"Well, _Father_, maybe I don't want it!" Blaine shouted bitterly.

Blaine turned on his heel and stormed out of the throne room. _I want to marry Kurt, not some girl._ Blaine froze, realizing what he had just thought, and then realizing just how true those words were.

"I want to marry Kurt," He muttered deliriously.

A world full of understanding washed over Blaine in that moment. He now finally understood why he never wanted to marry or even court a woman.

_I was waiting for Kurt the whole time._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I am incredibly sorry for the long wait (again…) Life's been busy but I'm already working on the next chapter so it'll probably be up relatively soon<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed my latest edition ! Please review, it would make me ever so happy and it motivates me to keep writing! **

**Well, I'm off to continue writing the next chapter ! **

**Bye! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

****awkward entrance****** well hello, this story hasn't been updated in like almost a year and I must say I'm embarrassed. This story was originally published two years ago (and my writing style has changed a lot) so yea… **

**I tried to stay in my old style but it proved to be rather difficult. But here, here is another chapter.**

* * *

><p>Blaine burst into Kurt's section of the room with vigor and excitement, causing a yelp from Kurt who was sitting on his bed with a quill and scroll.<p>

"Sorry," Blaine grinned as he plopped down next to Kurt, "Didn't mean to scare you,"

Kurt placed his quill and pad of parchment down beside him, being extra cautious about his jar of ink. Kurt winced at the thought of it spilling, what a dreadful stain that would cause.

Kurt looked over to the visibly excited Prince with confusion shining in his ever-changing eyes. Only minutes ago did Kurt return from his tea with the Queen, he had happily been sketching on the scroll that the Queen had graciously supplied him upon learning of his love for drawing. Nothing he drew was turning out though, as he was much too distracted to hear how Blaine's meeting with the King went.

Blaine bit his lip, silently debating if he should tell Kurt of his Father's plans for his marriage. Now, Blaine was an honest Prince, but he didn't know how Kurt would take the news. And how Kurt took the news depended entirely on one thing, _If he feels the way I do._

"Do you always come bounding into people's rooms then sitting silently beside them?" Kurt remarked curiously. As Blaine looked at him with a laugh in his eyes, he continued, "I just want to know if I should come to expect this from you or not," Kurt smiled.

"Oh, well, no, not usually. I suppose I'm just struggling to find the right words around you," Blaine said as he took Kurt's ink smeared hands into his own and began rubbing small soothing circles into Kurt's palms.

"I'm not quite sure how to take that," Kurt replied cautiously.

"Ah, nothing," Blaine said rapidly at the sight of Kurt's confused brow. "How did the talk with my mother go?"

"Your mother is an amazing woman, Blaine. She's so sincere and honest and kind. But I'm sure you already knew that," Kurt beamed, "Oh! And she's a faerie! Well I guess you knew that too. It was a lovely meeting," Kurt chattered excitedly.

Blaine's eyes twinkled joyfully; his mother had trusted Kurt with the knowledge of her true being. She must have seen something really special in Kurt in order for him to be entrusted with such knowledge.

Kurt opened his mouth to say more of his visit, but Blaine interrupted, "Do you want to go somewhere? Like the market place perhaps? We could get lunch then maybe go into the forests. We could take my horses." Blaine asked nervously and rapidly.

Kurt looked up, somewhat surprised. He hadn't left the castle since the day he and Puck came when they were only six. The thought of ever leaving was daunting and scary, but as Kurt looked into Blaine's honest and eager hazel eyes, he knew he'd be safe.

"Okay," Kurt squeaked.

Blaine eyebrows shot up with delight as he leapt forward and all but tackled Kurt with a hug. His face nuzzling next to Kurt's as his arms wrapped magnetically around his small frame. Kurt readily accepted the embrace his own arms wrapped around the heir to the throne.

The two boys laid facing each other, their faces only a breath apart. Both boys were positive that the other could see their heart beating through their shirt.

This distance was too much to bare; so close but so far from Kurt's soft lips. Boldly, Blaine leaned in, but just has the kingdom's most perfect match was about to be sealed with a kiss, Kurt jerked his head up. His leg was…wet?

Kurt looked down in utter horror to see that after Blaine's bouncing the ink had tipped over and spilled all over the bed. And just like Kurt had feared, stained both of their pants.

They sat in silence for but a moment, both realizing what had almost happened, and that the goddamned ink was what got in the way. Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was trying ever so hard not to laugh and stay composed, as a Prince should. But then again, the Prince was lying on his male servant's bed after almost kissing him and covered in black ink.

Flustered, Kurt sat up and surveyed the damage, trying to keep his thoughts away from Blaine's lips.

"Well you haven't changed at all," Kurt said with the straightest face he could muster in that moment.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Blaine exclaimed with feigned innocence.

"You destroy everything!" Kurt said with a giggle, "Remember when you managed to let all the palace horses lose, and the time you knocked over all of Sir Schuester's training equipment, AND when you tore down one of the tapestries in the ballroom?" Kurt reminisced while laughing as the boy in question hung his curly head in shame.

"Okay, okay, you're right! You haven't changed either!" Blaine stated playfully and at Kurt's bewildered expression continued, "You, are always right," Blaine smirked as he stood up and comically tried to brush the ink off his pants.

With that stupidly adorable grin of his, Blaine held his hands out to his servant. Without any hesitation, Kurt clasped his rough hands around Blaine's smooth ones and allowed himself to pulled back in Blaine's arms. Blaine drew Kurt as close as he dared, and shifted his hands around Kurt's waist.

Even Blaine himself was surprised by how bold he was being. But it just felt so _right _with Kurt. But then a moment of fear left Blaine paralyzed, _what if he's just going along with it because I'm the Prince? _

Startled by the reality of the thought that the boy in front of him could just be too scared of him to say no, Blaine jerked back from Kurt.

His heart pounded as Kurt looked at him with confused and hurt eyes.

"Come on," he said with a kind smile. He didn't want Kurt to think he had done anything wrong. His feels for the serving boy were growing by the minute. But he decided he had to make sure that he wasn't putting Kurt into an uncomfortable situation.

With a sigh to himself, he left Kurt's room and began gathering things they'd need for town.

He wanted to scream with frustration. He wanted to tell Kurt exactly how he felt and kiss him and hold him in his arms for the rest of forever.

But he just _couldn't. _He couldn't put Kurt's life at risk for something if Kurt didn't fell the way he did. He had to be completely sure. He had to _wait. _

**Kurt. **

_What did I do wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeep. I still don't know where this story is heading. More than likely I'm going do a few more updates and end it as quickly as possible so I can get it off my chest.<strong>

**I'd love to know what you thought, R/R is always welcome **

**Hopefully I'll update again soon…ish**


End file.
